Doors are often sold without door lock hardware and without the apertures required to install the door lock hardware. Typically, installing the door lock hardware requires the drilling or boring of a front face hole that passes through the door and an end wall hole that is perpendicular to the front face hole and intersects the front face hole. Locating these holes can be difficult and can require a number of measurements. In addition, it can be difficult to position the two holes at the proper elevation.